Confessions
by Blackfang64
Summary: Sometime you wake up with more then just a hangover, but how are you going to deal with it? Midori/Youko oneshot


**Confessions **

The alarm ringed heavily in the room that had been filled with silence. The sound of gurgling and painful groans roared out form the woman's mouth. The slight opening of her caused the morning light to shine brightly into her causing her to shut them close.

Letting out a loud groan, she stumbled hand around the bed table slamming down on the alarm clock. Letting out a satisfying grunt she rolled onto her side trying to shake of the morning.

_Man my head hurts, what happened? _

"Hm, Midori keep it down please" moaned a voice causing the woman to shoot her eyes open. She was met by a lock of purple hair in her face causing her to back away.

Sitting herself up, she looked down at the site before her. Noticing she was not wearing any clothes, she pulled the bed sheet up to her chest hearing another groan. Slowly turning her eyes to the side, she laid her eyes upon a woman with purple hair facing away from her.

Her eyes followed down the woman's back due to her lack of clothing too stopping at her back side.

Wow, she's got a nice ass. Wait, SHE? Who, what, the?

"Y-Youko?" blurted the woman, feeling the morning sickness smacking her in the face. Youko responded, turning onto her other side her eyes now open looking at the woman directly.

"Midori? I'm surprised your awake at this time after that" Youko let out a small yawn before sitting herself up. Midori blinked in confusion, her head trying to recall the events on what happened last night. Then it hit her.

I was drinking.

Racing out of the bed, she stumbled her way towards the bathroom before letting out a chuck.

**---Last night--- **

Youko sat alone at her chair staring out through the window.

_Another rainy day, and here I am stuck at home. _

The loud banging on the door broke her trance causing her to look towards the door. Letting out a sigh she walked towards the door and opening it. The site she found was enough to raise an eyebrow.

_What, the, hell?_

There stood before her Midori drenched in the rain, a huge smile drawn across her face and an empty beer bottle in her hand. "Hey…. Youko, hows…. ip… going?" Midori hiccupped, taking sip from her bottle.

"Midori, have you been drinking again?" Youko got a response by Midori collapsing onto the ground. Shaking her head, she reached down grabbing the girl and dragging her inside. Closing the door behind she dragged Midori onto the lunge where at that instance the girl came back to life.

"Hey Youko…guess how many *hic* boobs I saw…" Youko could interpret by Midori's struggle on the English language. "20" Midori held her hands up showing random fingers before knocking her head back.

_Geez, not this again she really has to stop drinking soon._

Youko brought her hand up too her head, shaking her head side to side. "Midori, you've really got to stop drinking, it's not goo for you" Youko snatched out of Midori's hand her half empty bottle.

"But I want… it" Midori let out a small whine, trying to reach the bottle from Youko's grasp.

"No more beer and that's final" Youko walked over to the bin throwing the bottle in. Midori let out a pout crossing her arms.

"You're not my, ….muther" Midori tried to sit up, feeling the toss and turns inside of her head. Youko rushed over as Midori was about to fall of the couch. Catching the girl in her arms Youko looked down into Midori's olive green eyes, she saw a picture of softness.

What?

"Youko, I'm sorry…that you have to put up *hic* with me" Midori looked worryingly into Youko's eyes. Youko smiled warmly, patting the girl on the head gently.

"It's okay Midori, I don't mind at all" Youko smiled warmly, brushing her hand against Midori's cheek. "You're the friend that makes my life… more fun"

What Youko didn't expect was a kiss from the older woman. Her eyes widened in shock, the soft and warmness of the kiss left her speechless. Breaking away she felt her entire being feeling a new change.

_She…she kissed me._

"Youko, I'm sorry" Midori interrupted causing the woman to snap back into reality. Her fingers traced her lips, feeling the slight warmness still intact she blushed softly. "I shouldn't have-" Midori paused before bending over at the side exiting the contents of her stomach. Youko rushed away before coming back with a mop and a clean towel.

After cleaning up the mess, she rested Midori gently on her bed fixing the woman up. Youko kept silent the whole time, her mind was elsewhere. Fluffing up Midori's pillow she began to walk away before feeling a tug on her sleeve. Looking back she saw Midori's hand grasping onto her sleeve, the woman looked half awake when she spoke those words.

"I've always loved you Youko, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" Youko didn't say word, her mind was listening too every word from Midori. "You've always been there for me, to help me out and clean after the messes I make you're like an older sister too me and for that I'm grateful to have you"

Midori watched the smile on Youko's face as it was a smile she had never seen before. Bending down Youko closed her face in on Midori's, capturing her lips in a single kiss. A tear ran down Midori's face, closing her eyes she brought the woman down close to her.

**--End of flashback--**

"So that's what happened?" Midori sluggishly asked, rubbing her head.

"Well anymore and you'll be enjoying it" Youko giggled to herself pouring the hot water into two cups.

"Well, um…" Midori went silent. Youko raised an eyebrow as this was difference in the Midori she knew. Walking over she handed Midori a cup before taking a seat. There was a moment of silence before either one spoke.

"Is it true?" Midori lifted her head up looking over Youko; her face seemed a little depressed.

_Is it true, what I said? Or was it just the beer? _

What surprised Youko next was enough to make her happy. "Yes, it's true I've always loved you, but…" Midori paused looking down into the contents of her cup. "At first I thought it was just friendship so I played along but before I knew it the feeling began to grow within me"

Youko sat there, her eyes mesmerized with Midori's face the way the woman spoke with such passion. "What I'm trying to say is, that Youko I…I love you"

Placing the cup aside, Youko walked over towards the woman, kneeling down to her level she looked deeply into Midori's eyes. "I love you too Midori" she leaned in capturing the woman's lips once more in a more passionate and deep filled manner.

No matter how drunk I get, she'll always be there for me, now and ever.

**End **

**Author: My first attempt at a Midori and Youko Oneshot, I hope I did well. Read and review if you liked it.**


End file.
